


This Doesn't Make Sense

by TheSecretsLie



Series: Holy Baby Batman! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Web Series), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretsLie/pseuds/TheSecretsLie
Summary: This made no sense. There hadn’t been any signs, no symptoms, no growth. Sure his abs had softened a tad, but he had been shirking his workouts in favor of sleep still…How could he possibly-?





	This Doesn't Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This could be considered graphic.

This made no sense. There hadn’t been any signs, no symptoms, no growth. Sure his abs had softened a tad, but he had been shirking his workouts in favor of sleep still…How could he possibly-?

“Nnng…” Well, one thing was for sure, that pain wasn’t going away. Dick forced himself to breathe but uncurling from the ball he’d wretched himself into was another story. Even the gentle touch of one of the men who helped raise him could not soothe his frantic thoughts.

“Master Richard,” Dick couldn’t respond, couldn’t remember how to breathe let alone speak until his stomach unclenched and relaxed into a slightly less painful cramp.

“Dick this is not something the manor is set up for, I’ve already contacted Master Bruce, he is on his way.”

“Alfred…it’s got to be wrong. I’m not-,” Dick managed, not able to look the other man in the eyes.

He heard a slight sigh, sounded like a pitying sigh to him. Slowly a screen was presented in front of him by Alfred. It was the body scan they’d just done on him because he’d stumbled into the cave with horrible gut-wrenching pain and thought he might be dying. It showed every organ in his body, the outlines of his form, his bones, and it showed the oddly shaped mass settled low in his pelvis that had its own skeleton. It showed a baby in his womb.

Dick clenched his eyes shut, partially because the pain was ramping up again and partly because he just wasn’t ready for that to be _real_ He’d always wanted to be a father, someday, but not like this. Not so suddenly with no time to prepare, no time to think about everything. Finding out he would be a father in 9 months would not have terrified him near as much as finding out he was to be one in 9 hours.

“Master Bruce is nearly here. Things will turn out just fine, you have my word son,” Alfred continued to try and soothe Dick as his body fought against itself.

When he thought his stomach couldn’t possibly tighten anymore, it did, and he was mortified of the noise that escaped his throat as a result. No words, just an old and familiar hand slipping into his and silence. Then all at once, it was loud. The door slid up and the Batmobile came barreling through, screeching to a halt in its designated spot. Bruce stepped out, sliding his cowl down as he did and making long strides to the med bay. Following him was Damian, who likely had been kept in the dark as to why patrol had suddenly been cut short. Alfred’s hand was gone and suddenly the small gurney felt way too big.

“Alfred, are you certain?” Bruce asked as Damian approached Dick, concern evident through his mask.

“I assure you these old eyes still work, take a look for yourself,” and then Bruce was being shown the same scan.

Dick couldn’t focus again, his reprieve between contractions was hardly painless and everything just felt like so much.

“Grayson?” Damian hesitantly reached out to touch him, his demeanor noting the seriousness of the air.

“Good god,” Bruce suddenly said, his hand on his chin indication of his disbelief, “He didn’t know?”

“No..I didn’t,” Dick croaked out. Damian whipped between Dick and his father, finally fed up with his own confusion.

“What is the meaning of this? What is wrong with Richard?” he demanded.

Bruce hesitated, and Dick fisted the sheets underneath him as pressure gathered in his belly and hissed through his teeth, “Just fucking tell him,”

“Dick is pregnant, Damian, and he’s in labor.”

Before anyone could speak again Dick shouted and wetness sept through his sweatpants onto the sheets.

“He needs to be taken to a hospital immediately, the manor does not have the proper equipment should an emergency arise during delivery. On my estimate, he’ll have given birth within 4 hours,” Alfred said, gathering spare pants and sheets from the nearby storage.

Damian still hadn’t said anything about the situation, but he’d taken residence next to Dick and didn’t look like he was moving anytime soon. It seemed as if Bruce was at a loss for words as well, all he could do was stare at his sons. Alfred gathered the linens and approached Dick, who was practically covered in sweat at this point.

“Let’s get you out of those, lad,” Alfred said, unfolding the pants while Bruce stared longer at the scans and vital signs charted.

Damian had removed his mask and offered his hand to Dick, but even that provided little comfort. The breaking of his water did little to curb the pressure in his hips, and Dick still couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I-I don’t know if I can move Alfie,” he grit out, embarrassment radiating through his being.

He was a grown man, he was trained to withstand the most horrible torture imaginable and not utter a peep. He’d fought with broken bones and stab wounds, and yet at this moment, he could not even move to put on his pants.

“Don’t worry my boy, I can assist you,” Alfred assured, “Master Damian I believe it best you return upstairs.”

At his address, Damian turned his head up frowning. “That’s absurd, I’m not leaving him alone in this condition.”

“Damian go upstairs,” Bruce ordered.

Damian prepared to argue when Dick squeezed his hand again.

“I’ll be alright Dami, go,” Dick said, working on making his arms do what he was telling them to. Damian lowered his eyes at his father, then turned back to Dick.

“Do not make me leave for my sake, only if you yourself truly don’t want me here.”

Dick thought about it for a moment, Damian was thirteen, he didn’t need to be here no matter how much comfort he actually was bringing him at that moment.

“Go, someone will come for you later.”

Damian stared at him before nodding in silence and going to strip off his uniform and return upstairs. Dick rolled over best he could before taking the arm Alfred was offering him and sitting up. The position only increased the pain in his back and hips, the pressure between his legs mounted. He clenched his eyes shut. Ignoring his body, he stood to go and change his pants. The moment gravity pushed down on his body, he was reeling because it abruptly felt like something was _coming out of him_. The sensation was incomprehensible, and he cried out before falling to his knees, clutching at his aching middle. Bruce dropped the tablet and rushed to help Alfred frantically lower Dick onto the floor completely. Bruce tried to pull his focus, needed to understand what was happening but Dick beat him to it.

“I- I don’t know wh-what,” he cut off with something just short of a sob.

Dick could barely register the expression on the two men’s’ faces because this was happening, and he couldn’t deny that anymore. He was in labor and he hadn’t even known he was pregnant. There was a beat where only his own discomfort could be heard.

“He’s not making it to the hospital,” Bruce declared before he slid one of his arms under Dick as Alfred did the same.

In sync, they helped lift him up back into his previous spot on the medical bay bed. Dick was curbing his whines of pain best he could, but he couldn’t deny his body’s desire to let his legs open. Instantly Bruce and Alfred noted the light spots of blood now joining the wet spot on his pants. A mutual understanding and a few contractions later, the pants were in a heap in some farther corner and a light sheet was covering Dick. As he stared up into the ceiling of the cave, a thought took him by surprise.

“Call Wally,”

Dick suddenly ordered. He had been so caught up in processing what the hell was happening to him, that he hadn’t even thought about his partner, the man who had a hand in getting him into this mess. Bruce nodded and moved to a farther corner of the cave. Alfred had finished gathering various supplies and set them up beside him. The sight of the medical equipment was too much, Dick couldn’t help the wetness that collected in his eyes.

There was a breath out, a slight shift in the shadows, nowhere near the two other men. Dick closed his eyes, breathed in.

“I know you’re there,” he choked out.

Damian dropped down from his perch with ease, looking abnormally sheepish as he strode over.

“I heard you, I’m… I know you told me to go, but you’re my brother and I can’t just leave you alone.”

Dick didn’t have it in him to argue for at that second the invisible band that seemed permanently wrapped around his stomach and back tightened and so much pressure built in between his thighs that he couldn’t help but shout and grab the nearest object, at that moment it happened to be Damian’s wrist. The teenager allowed it, going as far as to cover the hand with his other. Alfred hid his own hesitance well and acted. If he had any more objections to Damian’s presence, they were silenced by the task at hand.

“Master Dick, I believe you are ready to deliver.”

The man needn’t elaborate, the connotation in his words was received. Bruce had reappeared silently, as always.

“Wally is on his way.”

Dick should have been more relieved, but he couldn’t be, he was too busy sucking in a gulp of air and tightening every muscle he could to end the godforsaken pressure. Bruce caught sight of Damian and practically growled.

“Damian you were told to leave,"

“I am not leaving Richard!”

“ ** _Shut up_**!”

Dick’s shout ended the fight fairly quickly, his frustration mounting along with the urge to push again. If either had anything left to say they bit their tongues.

“I’ll wait to receive Wally upstairs,” Bruce said before disappearing once more.

The pain wasn’t sharp yet, as Dick assumed it might be. No, it was deep, somatic pain. He could feel the forced movement in his bones. No soul could possibly blame him for the sound that escaped his mouth as he pushed, he didn’t even care that Alfred had raised the sheet and exposed his bare groin. He stopped, forced himself to breathe. He looked around in a daze, pretty sure holding his breath had made him dizzy, or perhaps it was just his current condition. As he rested Alfred said something to him, but he couldn’t make sense of the words.

“What?” he ground out

“I said to continue, you are doing well. This will be over soon lad.”

Dick nodded, there was no other course of action. This was just a mission, just a goal to be completed. Sometimes missions weren’t easy, so this was okay. He was okay, he just had to finish. Of course, the finish line also included being thrust into parenthood but he couldn’t think about that right now. Damian hadn’t made another peep, just stood watch over Dick, like a soldier guarding something very important. He did not once complain about the grip on his hand. Damian spoke better through action, and it did provide comfort to Dick that his brother was there for him. When his belly contorted again, he clenched his eyes shut and let go of Damian. He grabbed at the sheets underneath as if to use them for leverage while he put all his effort into pushing down.

This pattern continued for another 10 minutes before there was an abrupt gust of air and then Wallace West was standing shell-shocked beside the bed. There was a beat before Dick cried out and bore down again. At that moment, it became evident that Wally was not wearing friction resistant shoes when he’d been called. His sneakers were smoking. Wally began trying to stamp them out but seemed to be having difficulty.

“Good god,” Alfred quipped, pointing a slightly reddened glove in the direction of the fire extinguisher, only to find that Damian had already retrieved it.

Dick let another sharp noise that was nearly drowned out by the sound of the extinguisher. Fire-free, Wally approached the bed and leaned in to frantically kiss Dicks forehead while he brushed his hair back.

“Baby, oh babe what’s going on?”

Apparently, Bruce had left out an important detail during the phone call. Dick whimpered, and Wally took his hand.

“I’m pregnant.”

The jaw drop was interrupted by Dick sucking in his air and grabbing at his thighs, his grip loose from the sweat covering his body. He curled up around his stomach and threw everything he could into getting this kid out.

“Holy shit what?”

“Okay, its beginning to show, keep pushing,” Alfred ordered Dick wanted to cry, figured he probably already was.

With Wally’s appearance, Damian had left his bedside post and was now assisting Alfred with preparing for the child. Dick briefly wondered how Damian seemed completely unfazed. Wally had shaken from his stupor and was back to trying to comfort Dick.

“I didn’t know Walls I swear,” Dick sobbed.

“Don’t worry about that, you just focus on what you’re doing okay? We’ll figure it out afterward. Just listen to Alfred and everything will be fine I promise,” Wally replied softly.

Dick nodded very minutely but a recognition nonetheless. Again, he pushed with all his might, he pushed through the pain in his abdomen, through the sear that he felt at his entrance, and through the ever-mounting pressure that made him feel like his whole body was going to blow up. All at once everything focused in on the god-awful stretch in between his legs. His body was being torn apart he was sure of it, and he vocalized it.

“Fuck, Fuck, FUCK,” he shouted as it peaked and then there was slight relief. His stomach clenched in a different way as he turned his head sideways and promptly vomited on the floor from stress. Thankfully he’d chosen the side opposite Wally, but the experience was still less than fantastic.

“The head is out Richard, you’re right there.”

Damian handed Wally a spare rag and the redhead wiped off any residual vomit off of his lover’s face.

“You hear that? You’re so close Dick. It’s almost over.”

Dick hummed in response, exhausted beyond belief. He grimaced with the next contraction came but was determined to be done. He readied himself and pushed, Wally, helping to hold him up more.

More pressure.

“Keep going, Richard, almost there.”

Blinding pain

“You got this babe, come on.”

A shout to shake the heavens.

Dick felt a sensation like that of his guts falling out of his body all at once and promptly fell back trying to steady his breathing. Then there was a cry. Dick looked down between his legs and holy fucking shit. There was an actual baby in Alfred’s arms. It was crying as Damian helped clean it off. Then the baby was on his chest and he couldn’t breathe.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” He sobbed, every emotion he could possibly express appearing at once. Wally was crying too, and this was just so much in such a short time. There was a baby squirming on Dick’s chest, their baby.

“She looks quite healthy, Master Richard. You did well my boy,” Alfred said, a slight smile playing at his expression.

“She?” Wally asked before Dick looked for himself and nodded.

“She, Wally.”

As Alfred finished assisting with the afterbirth and cleanup (Dick was not thrilled with that as well,) Damian brought another clean towel for the baby. Wally and Dick had not let their eyes leave the child once, even as her cries stopped and her blue eyes gazed up at them.

“Congratulations appear to be in order,” Damian stated as he helped wrap the newborn in the fluffy linen.

“Have you delivered babies before Damian?” Dick wondered aloud, he was still uncertain why the teen had seemed so calm. Damian shrugged as he stared at the baby, his niece.

“Once, but I am a quick study.”

“Jesus Christ Dick we’re parents,” Wally whispered, as if talking to oud would startle the baby. Dick traced the little girls face with his fingertip, her skin felt so soft.

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

“What do we do now?”

“We’ll figure it out.”

Several hours ago, Dick had no clue this baby existed, and now he couldn’t imagine her not being there. This was his baby, he had a little girl in his arms and in his heart. He could only imagine how else she would surprise him as she grew.

“Mary?”

Dick asked Wally, moving his gaze from the baby.

“Mary,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making this a series with little Mary and our boys. If that interests anyone let me know!


End file.
